


Random Smut and Fluff about Jisung x Stray Kids

by Baby_Jisung13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hand Jobs, Help, M/M, Master/Pet, Might add more tags later, Random - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, baby boy jisung, daddy stray kids, everyone loves jisung, i dont know why i wrote this, i was bored, little jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Jisung13/pseuds/Baby_Jisung13
Summary: like the title said this will be random oneshots about jisung x stray kids, don't worry there will be no angst that shit hurts.I will write these when I'm bored, Wattpad is being a dick, I can't this of anything to write for my main stories etc.enjoy my crap writing.





	1. Jisung x Hyunjin

Jisung always knew he was different from the other members, his childish personality maybe was somewhat normal but sometimes he felt that it was weird. No one had said anything about it being weird or annoying he still couldn't help but feel like everyone found his childishness annoying. One time he got so worried that he went to his boyfriend, Hyunjin, and asked if he was annoying which of course was answered with an "of course not, Jisungie". Sometimes his childishness would go so far that he actually felt like a child and wanted to be cared for, this scared him and he locked himself in his room for almost 2 hours before he was able to walk out and face the other members again. Hyunjin was worried but also curious about his lover's behavior and if it meant something, so that's what he was doing now, sitting on his bed his laptop in front of him trying to find out any reason Jisung was acting more childish than he usually would. After a while of searching, he came across a website about "ddlg/ddlb", he wasn't going to read into it but then something caught his eye, "how to tell if someone is a little" he read to himself, he thought for a bit before reading through the signs:

  * **Childish**
  * **Immature**
  * **Too silly, playful or goofy**
  * **Having childlike wonder, innocence, or perspective**



 

Hyunjin thought for a moment, "is Jisung a little?" he thought to himself, it did make sense. Of course, Jisung probably has no idea what this is so he will have to have a chat with him about it. He read a bit more about it and found out about caregivers and that if Jisung was a little he would probably have to look after him and become his "daddy"/caregiver, Hyunjin wasn't against the idea but he didn't know if Jisung would like it, he does get embarrassed easily so it will probably take him a while to get used to it. Hyunjin was going to wait till Jisung came back from the studio to talk to him.

 

-

 

Jisung came back from the studio two hours later, most of the members were already getting ready to get food or go to sleep. Jisung took his shoes off and walked into his and Hyunjin's shared room, the taller boy was sitting on his bed with his laptop still in front of him, he was too busy reading something to notice that Jisung had walked into the room until he felt the bed dip and a hand pushing his hair back, "I'm back Hyunjinnie" Jisung said with a smile, the other boy smiled back and moved his laptop out of the way so he could hug his boyfriend, "hey Jisungie, we need to talk about something..." Hyunjin pulled away and stared at Jisung with a serious expression, "What's wrong hyung?" Jisung asked worriedly. Hyunjin sighed and grabbed his laptop and pushed it towards the younger, "I think I know why you've been acting childish Jisung". Jisung read what was on the screen and then looked up at Hyunjin with wide eyes "H-how-" Jisung started but couldn't finish the sentence, "Jisung... did you know you are a little?" Hyunjin asked while taking the other boys hand in his own, Jisung slowly nodded his head and looked away, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you would think it was weird and leave me..." Jisung mumbled, the older sighed and shook his head, "Jisung, from what I've read there is nothing weird about this, it's actually really freakin' adorable" Hyunjin squeezed Jisung's hand before continuing, "I would never leave you Sungie."

"Promise?"

"Promise" Hyunjin smiled at Jisung who smiled back and hugged him, "thank you daddy" Jisung whispered into the older's ear before pulling away, a playful grin on his face. Hyunjin blushed but smiled and pulled the younger down to cuddle with him, he kissed the younger's forehead and pulled him closer to his chest. 

"You're welcome, baby boy" 


	2. Changbin x Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cuddles with binsung uwu

Changbin stared at the computer screen, he still had more than half of the song left and he was tired. So tired. Chan had to go back to Australia because of some family problems so that left Changbin to finish the song. Of course, he could ask Jisung to come help but the boy had already pulled all-nighters almost every day this week because of school and with producing and Changbin was not going to interrupt the youngers well deserved rest. Changbin sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, looking at the clock which read 4:03 am. He had been here for almost 5 hours and the song was not even finished, Chan would be so disappointed in him if he didn't finish by the time he got back, even if that was in a couple days. Changbin was brought back to earth by a small knock on the door, he turned his head towards the sound as the door opened revealing a sleepy looking Jisung, his hair stuck up in some places, his eyes were puffy and red as if he had been crying, he was wearing one of Changbin's hoodies and boxers underneath. "Hyung..." the younger boy said softly before making his way towards the other, his small hand rubbing his eye as he yawned. "What's up Sungie?" Changbin asked the other, turning his chair so he could face him better before pulling him onto his lap, kissing his cheek. "Can't sleep....." Jisung whispered into Changbin's neck, his hand reaching for the older's hand and playing with it. "Why?" Changbin looked at him lovingly but also with a hint of confusion, Jisung snuggled closer to him, his legs were now on either side of the older, "because hyung wasn't there...I woke up and you weren't there so I get scared..." Jisung answered shyly, hiding his face in Changbin's shoulder. "awhh baby, is that you were crying? Sungie you know I have to finish this song for Chan hyung" Changbin cooed and lifted Jisung's head to look at him, kissing his lips softly. "But hyung, Chan hyung isn't back until I don't know next week maybe? You can work on it later plus we have our rare day off today so I want to cuddle and spend time with you" Jisung whined, his lips forming a pout as he stared into Changbin's eyes hoping to get the boy to stop working and go to their room. Changbin sighed before slowly nodding and standing up, trying his best to hold Jisung up as he walked to the door, leaving the studio and his stress behind. They stepped into their room as quietly as they could, walking slowly over to the bed. Changbin softly placed Jisung on the bed and made his scoot over so he could get in too, Jisung moved over so he was almost touching the wall as Changbin climbed into the bed, motioning for the younger to come closer. Jisung did just that, he shuffled over and rested his head on the other's chest as Changbin wrapped his arms around Jisung, holding him tightly. "I love you Binnie hyung" Jisung whispered before falling into dreamland.

 

_"I love you too Sungie"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this one uwu I randomly got motivated to write so might also have updated or will update my other works as well so look forward to that!

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 
> 
> right so I wrote this because wattpad was being a dick and not letting me update my stories on there AND I couldn't think of what to write for my book "Mine" on here so this happened 
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU


End file.
